Sea Glass
by Deestoria
Summary: Sea glass dalam toples itu mewakili cerita cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol - a short fic ChanBaek/BaekYeol special Valentine - original story is Sea Glass by Stacey Doerner, published at Chicken Soup For The Teenage Soul III - Read Detail Info - RnR


**-oOo- ****SEA GLASS**** -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**remake by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ORIGINAL STORY**

**SEA GLASS BY STACEY DOERNER**

**PUBLISHED AT**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE TEENAGE SOUL III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Information : Boys Love / Romance / Teen / Oneshot**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Only Narration - Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menyusuri pantai, menyisir pasir di sekitar mereka untuk mencari kepingan sea glass. Cuaca berangin dan kabut dingin mulai terasa padahal hari masih sore. Gelombang laut yang cukup tenang terlihat menawan. Keduanya memakai pakaian berlapis. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dia tahu namja itu kedinginan. Tangan besarnya menyentuh lembut wajah cantik namja itu lalu mengecup bibirnya. Manik coklat teduh milik Chanyeol menatap jauh menembus hati Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum manis.

Sinar emas menerpa saat matahari mulai menuju ke peraduannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap terbenamnya matahari. Tubuh besar Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, kepala Baekhyun bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Keduanya berbincang ringan sembari menunggu matahari bersembunyi.

Setelah matahari menghilang, keduanya berdiri. Menyeka pasir di pakaian mereka dan menuju ke tempat di mobil Chanyeol terparkir. Baekhyun menghirup dalam aroma laut, bau garam dan rumput laut yang menyeruak seiring dengan air pasang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol dengan setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Keduanya berbincang dan tertawa tentang banyak hal. Mobil Chanyeol melaju perlahan karena mereka ingin menikmati kebersamaan itu. Pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka tampak membuat terowongan dan mengisolasi keduanya dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun, keduanya menuju kamar namja cantik itu, tak lupa membawa sea glass yang mereka dapatkan. Keduanya pun memasukkan sea glass itu ke dalam toples.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir penuh.", Chanyeol berujar setelah memasukkan potongan sea glass terakhir hari itu. Baekhyun menatap potongan-potongan sea glass yang ada di dalam toples dan mengangguk. Keduanya duduk berdampingan seraya memandangi toples yang digenggam Baekhyun.

Setidaknya ada ratusan lebih sea glass di dalam sana, dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang berbeda. Jika dihitung, mungkin akan sebanyak hari-hari yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lewati bersama dan berujung dengan saling menelfon di malam hari.

*Baekhyun PoV*

Aku menatap toples yang berisi sea glass di tanganku. Bisa ku lihat bahwa setiap potongan sea glass itu memiliki warna yang berbeda. Aku memutuskan bahwa mereka melambangkan hari-hari yang penuh cinta dan tawa. Mereka yang paling banyak, yang paling mendominasi. Aku menyadari aku memasukkan sea glass berwarna hijau hari ini. Ini adalah yang melambangkan seperti hari ini, di mana kami berbagi bersama, seperti yang di lambangkan oleh sea glass warna hijau.

Terdapat sea glass berwarna hijau buram dengan titik putih. Mewakili hari di mana salah satu dari kami marah dan berteriak pada yang lain. Meskipun potongan itu hanya ada sedikit dan beberapa, namun ukuran mereka besar. Aku pikir potongan ini adalah yang membantu hubungan kami tumbuh paling lebih baik, begitu juga dengan kepribadian kami.

Potongan-potongan putih adalah yang terbesar dan berkilau. Mereka melambangkan saat salah satu dari kami mencapai sesuatu atau benar-benar senang tentang sesuatu. Salah satu melambangkan ketika Chanyeol menjadi MVP saat kejuaraan basket nasional, yang lain mungkin saat aku berhasil masuk ke paduan suara sekolah dan menjadi anggota inti. Ada begitu banyak namun aku tidak terlalu ingat mereka masing-masing mewakili apa.

Ada sedikit yang berwarna coklat dan gelap. Mereka memiliki tepian yang tajam dan dapat melukai ujung jari ketika disentuh. Mereka menyebabkan air mata dan sakit hati. Melambangkan mantan pacar, masa lalu yang buruk, kecemburuan, dan perkelahian. Potongan ini adalah bagian yang menyakitkan dari hubungan kami yang tidak akan pernah pergi, tapi telah menjadi lebih baik dari waktu ke waktu.

Ada satu bagian yang sea glass yang berkilau dengan warna biru. Potongan ini sangat kecil, dan aku tahu persis apa yang diwakilinya. Ini adalah saat pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan tiga kata yang sebelum malam itu hanya terombang-ambil dan digunakan sembarangan oleh orang lain. Saat Chanyeol melihat jauh ke dalam mataku, mengelus rambutku, dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Semua potongan-potongan sea galss itu sangat kuat. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba (dan orang-orang pernah mencoba), mereka tidak akan pecah. Sea glass itu akan semakin halus pada permukaannya, menjadi sedikit lebih kecil, tapi semuanya penuh kenangan. Mereka kuat, akan selalu ada, tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun.

Lalu, ada sebuah batu besar, batu merah muda yang besar dan berbentuk hati, ada bagian bawah toples. Bentuknya mewakili apa yang melambangkannya. Ini hati kami berdua, hatiku dan Chanyeol, dengan semua potongan sea glass, kenangan, dan waktu yang berada di atasnya. Hati kami berdua, di mana kami berlajar memahami satu sama lain dan diri kami sendiri, menumpuk hari hijau kecil di atas yang putih besar, menghindari yang berwarna coklat tajam dan berusaha untuk menemukan satu lagi yang berwarna biru. Ini hati kami, kami yang telah tumbuh dan mencintai satu sama lain.

Kami telah menghabiskan lebih dari 2 tahun mengukir kenangan baik dan buruk, bersama berusaha menyatukan 2 orang yang berbeda dan tidak akan pernah putus. Toples ini adalah tubuhku dan Chanyeol, tubuh yang melindungi hati dan kenangan kami. Seperti sea glass, topless itu kuat dan bahkan jika salah satu dari kami pergi, itu akan tetap berada di sana dengan semua kenangan yang ditinggalkan.

*End Baekhyun PoV*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S****ebelumnya Dee mau bilang kalo ini cerita remake. Sea Glass itu cerita favorit Dee di buku Chicken Soup dan Dee ngubah castnya ke BaekYeol dengan sedikit tambahan juga gubahan tapi point sama alurnya tetep. Terserah sih kalo kalian mau anggep Dee plagiat atau apa, Dee terima walau Dee ga bermaksud gitu. Yang penting Dee udah nyantumin keterangannya. Anyway, happy valentine **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
